Old Friends, New Enemies
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: An old friend of Jaden's joins the cast in their second year. With a new enemy coming and secrets about Jaden's past revealed, how will the adventure change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, we're back and with a new fanfiction.**

 **Sakura: Aww, Jaden has a friend.**

 **Originally, I was going to start this in the third season but decided to start it in the second season instead.**

 **Caden: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. She only owns her OC's. She's also going to use some of Princessanime08 and ShadowSpirit020's (formerly Lightclaw's Shadow) cards that they made so credit goes to them.**

 **Without further ado, let the story begin.**

Chapter 1: An Old Friend Comes to Town

Duel Academy, the school for the next generation of duelists and also stands on an island with a dormant volcano. Already sounds like a fun school. Anyway, today is the start of a new year and a boat had pulled up to the docks to drop off the new first year students or any transfer students starting this year.

Among some of the students getting off was a foreign student. He has a medium build and tan skin, light brown hair that's chin length and smoothed back, green eyes, and appeared to be the same height as a certain brunette hero we all know. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers with the Slifer jacket over it.

His name was Cecilio Avana, he was one of the transfer students, though he was starting in his second year since he was transferring from an American dueling school.

He glanced down at his deck case at his side, sensing the duel spirits within it.

"Alright, amigos, let's have some fun!" He whispered in a voice with a Spanish accent.

As he was walking away from the docks, he spotted two very odd looking people rushing towards the docks. The first one was a tall, thin…man (?) with long blond hair in a ponytail with purple lipstick wearing a blue coat with pink ruffles. The second person, who was definitely a man, was short, fat, and bald wearing a green coat. He has some hair, short and brown on the back of his head, and a thin curled mustache that matched his eyebrows, which was kind of creepy.

"Hurry up, you Swedish meatball! We've wasted enough time already!" The…person in blue exclaimed.

"Pardone moi, Chancellor! I have petit legs!" The short guy replied with a French accent.

 _'That's the chancellor and vice chancellor?'_ Cecilio thought, shuddering a little at the thought.

 _ **"I agree."**_ Came a voice from beside him.

He looked to see a dragon with white and blue skin with a thunderbolt shaped horn and two white curved horns on the back of its head and large white angel wings. It was Shining Nova Dragon.

 _ **"However, they may know the way to the Slifer dorm."**_ Cecilio nodded and headed towards them.

"Why are we running anyway?" The French one asked.

"We have to go greet the new students." The chancellor explained holding a magazine.

"Are you joking?" The vice chancellor asked disgruntledly.

"Are you calling Aster Phoenix a joke?" The blond one opened the magazine to show a picture of a young man in a white suit. He has gray hair and blue eyes, and was otherwise quite handsome.

The short guy gasped. "He's ranked number one in the Pro Leagues! Why would he enroll at our school?"

"Who knows, but if he comes here he'll make our school famous!" The blond one squealed. "After all everyone knows Aster Phoenix!"

"Um, excuse me?" Cecilio spoke up, causing the two adults to turn to him. "Um, could you point me in the direction of the Slifer Red dorm, please?"

"Name please." Said the short one, holding up a clipboard.

"Cecilio Avana."

"Ah yes, you must be the transfer student from our American counterpart we were told was coming," The blond one spoke. "Welcome, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, the chancellor here at Duel Academy and this is Vice Chancellor Bonaparte."

"Encantado de conocerle. Pleased to meet you." Cecilio replied, putting on a polite persona for the adults.

"We were told of your dueling skills from your teachers and we were highly impressed," Crowler praised. "You scored exceptionally well on the entrance exam. However, due to our transfer policies you are required to start in Slifer Red, but with your abilities I have no doubt that you'll work your way up into one of the other dorms in no time."

"Thank you, chancellor, I'll do my best." Cecilio responded, feeling slightly uncomfortable at being praised so much, given how modest he usually was about his dueling skills.

"Anyway," Bonaparte intervened, pointing in the direction of the before mentioned dorm. "The Slifer dorm is in that direction. It's the small building with the red roof, you can't miss it."

"Gracias, thank you." Cecilio thanked and headed on his way.

"Enjoy your time here!" Crowler called out. He then sighed. "I believe I made a good impression."

"Aye, he was creepy." Cecilio muttered, walking in the direction pointed out to him.

One thing was sure, he couldn't wait to see his old friend again.

 _Slifer Red Dorm_

After a bit of a walk, Cecilio came upon the building the vice chancellor had mentioned. It was small and kind of old, but it looked homey.

"Not bad." He murmured.

He found his room the second floor. The room had a long, two-seater desk along the left wall, the window right across the room from the door, a three-person bunk bed along the right wall, and a small stove for cooking.

"Small, but it'll do."

After setting his stuff down, he decided to go look around the school. Who knows, maybe he'd see his old friend around somewhere.

As he was leaving the dorm, he saw a small group of people standing over by the cliff side, two males and two females.

One of the males had light blue hair, wore the Slifer uniform, and was the shortest of the group.

The other male was taller, had spiky black hair, and wore all black.

The first female appeared to be older than the others, mostly likely one of the staff members, with long brown hair in a braid.

The second girl and the final member of the group made him pause in his gaze. She had long dirty blond hair, a model or athlete's physique, and wore the female Obelisk blue uniform.

 _'Hermosa.'_ He thought before shaking his head.

 _ **"Having a crush are we?"**_ asked a white dragon with light blue moon symbols on its wings, Moonlight Dragon.

Cecilio just glared, causing the dragon to laugh.

The newcomer headed over them to see what they were all looking at. As he got there, something was said that caused the boy in black to face-fault, which made the dragon duelist even more curious. He managed to get close enough to see what they were looking at, but they still hadn't seen him come up.

He looked down at the beach and noticed a duel going on down below. The one on the right had silver hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. He had started the his turn by summoning Ojama Yellow in defense mode (0/1000) and ended with that.

"Ojama Yellow?" The second duelist asked. "Why'd you start with that? Take lessons from Chazz?"

Cecilio's eyes widened, he knew that voice anywhere. He looked and the duelist on the left had short, somewhat puffy brown hair with a light brown patch on top and brown eyes. He was wearing the Slifer jacket over a black t-shirt with the uniform pants and shoes.

Cecilio smiled fondly at the sight of his old friend. _'You don't waste any time, do you, amigo?'_

"I would never start with a lame card like that!" The boy in black, most likely Chazz, snapped while most of the group snickered at Jaden's remark.

 _ **"You save the best for last! Right, boss, right?"**_ Asked the spirit of the same monster that was just played.

"Wrong, now beat it you pit stain!" It's owner growled, annoyed by it's presence.

 _ **"I love it when you use my pet name."**_ Obviously not seeing the insult, the spirit disappeared.

"Excuse me?" The blond female asked, sounding insulted.

The foreign student concluded that she probably couldn't see duel spirits.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Chazz replied, feeling slightly sheepish.

"Whatevs." She shrugged, most likely having had times like this before, and turned back to the duel.

Chazz growled down at his deck for making him look like an idiot.

Cecilio chose that time to make his presence known. "You know, amigo, it's wise not to talk to your duel spirits in public. Otherwise people think you escaped from the cuckoo hut." He spoke up, leaning forward slightly to be in his line of view when he turned.

Everyone turned to source of the new voice, startled by his "sudden" appearance.

"Whoa! How long have you been there?" The blond asked, startled yet also intrigued by the new student's appearance.

"Not long." Cecilio answered, not missing a beat.

He straightened up and looked at her. He smiled kindly. "You are quite beautiful, senorita."

She blushed, not used to be complemented out right like that. Most guys who'd hit on her would usually use some cheesy pick up line. "Uh, thank you. Um, what's your name?"

"Cecilio Avana," The newcomer responded and winked. "You can call me Cecil if you want. And you are?"

"Alexis Rhodes. Nice to meet you." The beauty, Alexis, said, feeling unnaturally shy around this newcomer, Cecil.

She then remembered the others there and regained her composure. "Oh, and this is Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, and Ms. Dorothy."

"A pleasure to meet all of you." Cecil greeted, though he was still looking at Alexis when he said that.

Chazz was naturally starting to get jealous. _'Who does this guy think he is, hitting on my Alexis?!'_

"Anyway," Alexis said turning back to the duel, and Cecilio and the others doing the same. "I wonder what else he has in his deck."

"Not much I bet." The older woman, Ms. Dorothy, said off handedly.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Syrus asked turning to her.

"It's simple," She responded turning their way, causing everyone to look at her. "He just assembled that deck this morning, from random cards in the campus card shop."

"Give me a break! Who duels with leftover cards?" Chazz asked.

"That guy…" Alexis answered, not quite sure herself.

"Jay's going to go loco when he finds out." Cecilio said, laughing slightly.

"Wait, how do you know Jaden's nickname?" Alexis asked, looking at him.

He smiled mysteriously. "All in due time."

The duel continued on, Cecilio wanting to go down there and smack his friend for being an idiot at times, but he restrained himself. Soon though the duel was over with Jaden as the victor. They exchanged words and then the mystery duelist left.

Cecil didn't know why, but something about this guy didn't sit well with him. Coming from a rough neighborhood in LA, he had a way of reading people.

"So, what'd you guys think about my first duel of the year?" Jaden asked as he came up to them. "It was pretty sweet, huh? Well, spill it?"

"You rocked! Way to play, Jay!" Syrus praised.

"Anyone who thinks you're a legend isn't the sharpest tool in the box!" Chazz stated, snappishly.

"Maybe, but he was kind of cute." Alexis noted.

Cecil felt his dislike of the man greatly increase.

"Uh… didn't notice." Jaden said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Cecilio snickered. He knew that Jaden was gay and by that reaction, he _had_ noticed that the mystery boy was cute.

"Anyway, I'm sure we haven't seen the last of AP."

"Hey, wait! He said his name was AP…" Syrus said, as if he was catching onto something, Chazz made a sound that said he was following along.

Syrus rummaged through his bag and pulled out the magazine Crowler had earlier, turning to the page with Aster's picture. "I knew it! He's Aster Phoenix!"

Cecilio's eyes widened at that revelation, then he frowned. He had met the pro once before and the meeting had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Okay, so he's got a weird name." Jaden responded, still not quite getting the gravity of the situation.

Cecil wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan.

"Jaden, think, Aster Phoenix is the number 1 duelist in the World League! As in, he's a pro!" Alexis stated.

"You're kidding me!" Chazz exclaimed, before regaining his composure. "I mean of course! You didn't know that?!"

 _'Moments ago you were just as clueless as the rest of us.'_ Cecil thought, giving Chazz a look, though it was pointless since his back was to him.

"Huh, it looks like the pro took a schooling from the student." Jaden stated.

Now, Cecilio wasn't sure whether to tell Jaden the truth or not, but Dorothy made the decision for him.

"Uh, Jaden," She interrupted, getting up, and Cecil now seeing the fat, brown, tabby cat she was holding. "I should probably tell you that wasn't Aster's real deck. He put it together this morning."

"He what?" Jaden asked, surprised. It was quiet but Cecil knew the real fit was coming. "You mean, I just dueled a guy who was using leftover cards?!"

"Cheer up." Syrus said, trying to be sympathetic.

"At least you won." Alexis offered, since Syrus didn't seem to know where to go with what he was saying.

"That's right, you legend you!" Chazz added, though he was being sarcastic about it.

At the sight of his friend sulking, the dragon duelist laughed out loud.

"Typical, it's a blow to your ego when your opponent isn't dueling at full strength!" He said between laughs.

Jaden turned and perked up at the person he saw.

"Cecil!" He cried and jumped on his friend in a giant hug. Cecil almost fell over, but managed to stay on his feet and returned the hug.

"Ha-ha, como estas mi hermano?" He asked his friend, pulling back to get a good look at his old friend. His friend had a more carefree glow to his eyes that he didn't see much when they were in Los Angeles.

"Muy bueno!" Jaden responded with a laugh, practically beaming that his friend was here.

But that brought up a question. "Oye, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what are doing here? I thought you got a scholarship to a dueling school in America."

"Si, I did, but it got lonely without my best friend there, and after the adventures you told me you got sucked into last year, I decided I wanted in. So, I transferred." He explained, still smiling.

"Alright! It's going to be just like old times!" Jaden cheered.

He then remembered that his friends were still there. "Oh yeah, let me introduce you to the gang."

"No need, we did introductions while you were dueling," Cecil informed him. "Though I do think they probably want to know our backstory."

"Yeah, you're right," The hero duelist agreed, before turning back to his friends. "Guys this is my friend, Cecilio Avana, also known as Cecil. We met when I first moved to LA. We bonded over dueling, comics, and online RPG's and we've been friends ever since."

"Back up, when you first moved to LA?" Alexis asked, confused.

Jaden looked down, feeling uncomfortable about the topic. "My parents divorced after I was done with elementary school. My mom won full custody of me, so we moved back to her hometown, where she remarried and took her new husband's last name. I'm actually not particularly close with them since they were always busy and they didn't exactly agree with what I wanted to do with my life, along with something else."

Sensing that he didn't want to talk further, Chazz asked his question. "Did you say online RPG's?"

Jaden looked back up, though he looked embarrassed this time, smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…I'm a bit of a geek, but as Cecil calls it, I'm a cute geek."

This got a laugh from the others and caused Jaden blush even harder.

Cecilio was the one who spoke next. "Well, that duel got me excited for a match of my own! Who's in?"

Alexis was about to say something, but Chazz beat her to it.

"I'll duel you new guy!" He wanted to put this guy in his place for flirting with his Alexis.

"What were you going to say, Alexis?" Cecilio asked the lovely blond as if he didn't hear Chazz.

"I was going to say, I'll duel you." Alexis said, mildly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Now where are your manners Chazz?" Cecil asked the black clad Slifer in a scolding yet teasing manner. "Ladies first, don't you remember?"

Chazz growled at the other boy, really not liking him.

Dorothy laughed at the scene. "My, you're such a polite young man!"

"My mother always told me to treat a lady with respect. It's the gentlemen thing to do." He responded smiling at Alexis, who was blushing at his words.

"Well, someone raised you right," Alexis chuckled, a little embarrassed at being treated so sweetly. She quickly got herself composed though. "Well, let's duel!"

"You're on!" Cecil said just as determined.

The two duelist got into position in front of the Slifer dorm while the rest of the group gathered by the stairs.

"Alexis'll beat this guy!" Chazz growled, still miffed about earlier.

"Don't count out Cecil," Jaden said, knowing what his friend was capable of. "He's good. He's the only person in our neighborhood who could beat me."

Everyone was surprised by this, but they didn't have time to question him because the duel was starting.

"Let's duel!"

Cecilio: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"As I said earlier Alexis, ladies first!" Cecilio called after drawing his opening hand.

"You're too kind," Alexis answered, drawing her card. She looked over her hand and smiled. "I'll start with Etoile Cyber in attack mode!"

A redhead ballerina appeared on the field with twirl (1200/1600). "And I'll end with two facedowns!"

"Impresionante monstruo!" Cecilio exclaimed as he drew his monster. "Let's see how well she dances; I play the field spell Elemental Cove!"

In a flash, the field changed so that they were in a cove with nine caves, each having a symbol above it representing a element.

"Whoa!" Alexis exclaimed, looking around. "Where are we?"

"We're in the lair of the dragons!" Cecilio said proudly, his voice echoing a bit. "And this is just the start of my turn. I summon Frost Dragon in attack mode!"

One of the symbols, a white-blue snowflake, started to glow and a dragon emerged from the cave. It was a white, bipedal dragon with ice-like wings, ice blue eyes, and a frozen arrow tail. It flew down and landed on the field in front of it's duelist (1800/1600). "Cool, huh?"

"Nice…" Alexis said, before smirking. "For me that is!"

"Por que? Why?"

"By summoning a monster, it activates my trap: A Rival Appears!" Alexis' face down card flipped up with a picture of two little magician girls fighting. "It lets me summon a monster from my hand that's the same level as the monster on the field."

"Alright, he's a level four." Cecilio told her.

"Then, I'll summon my Blade Skater in defense mode!" Alexis' next monster appeared to be a bald ice skater and got into a defensive crouch (1400/1500).

"Now, I'll activate my dragon's special ability!" Cecil spoke, continuing his turn. "When he's summoned, I can special summon another dragon from my hand! So, I'll summon Light Dragon!"

A symbol that looked like a yellow sun began to glow and another dragon flew out from the cave to join her friend. This one was a large serpentine dragon with gold spikes along its back, two sets of wings and dark eyes (1700/1000).

"And her special ability is that she can't be destroyed by DARK attribute monsters. Now, I'll have Frost Dragon attack Blade Skater with Icicle Shard, but before he does I should probably tell you that my field spell gives my dragons an extra 500 attack and defense points!"

The dragons glowed as their power increased (1800-2300/1600-2100) (1700-2200/1000-1500).

Frost Dragon then took flight and gave a hard beat of his wings, sending a freezing wind full of ice shards at the skater, destroying her.

"Now, Light Dragon, attack Etoile Cyber!" Light Dragon spread her wings and gave off a powerful, blinding light that made the ballerina cringe.

"I activate Doble Passe!" Alexis declared, said card having a picture of a flamenco dancer dancing in a spotlight. "This changes your attack on my monster into a direct attack on me!"

The dragon's light seemed to stop effecting Etoile Cyber and started to cause pain for Alexis.

Cecilio: 4000

Alexis: 1700

"Wondering why I did it?" Alexis asked. "Now Etoile Cyber can attack you directly, and when she attacks directly she gains 600 attack points!"

Etoile Cyber danced across the field, her power increasing as she did (1200-1800/1600). Then, she did a spinning kick into Cecilio's gut, making him hunch over.

Cecilio: 2200

Alexis: 1700

"Oooh," Jaden cringed. "I remember that one."

"Ay!" Cecilio gritted. "That's a risky strategy. Sacrificing her life points to get at mine. She's amazing."

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" Alexis smirked. "But thank you!"

"Ok, one card face down, then I turn it over to you." Cecilio said as a card appeared at his feet.

Etoile Cyber's attack points went back to normal (1800-1200/1600).

"Good, my move!" Alexis drew her next card.

"First, I play Monster Reborn and bring Blade Skater back from the graveyard." The bald ice skater reappeared next to Etoile Cyber (1400/1500).

"Then, I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" A little red haired ballerina in a red and white leotard with a white tutu appeared (1000/1000).

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!" The two aforementioned monsters joined together and a monster with long dark blue hair and an orange visor appeared (2100/800).

"Cyber Blader's abilities change according to the number of monsters you have. Since you have two, her attack points double to 4200!" Cyber Blader glowed as her power increased (2100-4200/800).

"And to make sure no funny business happens, I play Allegro Toile and destroy your facedown!" Her fusion monster went into a spin and launched an arrow at Cecilio's facedown, destroying it.

"Drat!" Cecil's facedown was Dragon Barrier, which would have saved his monsters from being destroyed.

"Blader, attack his dragon!" The blader skated across the field, then sliced Frost Dragon in half.

Cecilio: 1900

Alexis: 1700

"Now for Cyber Tutu's special ability! Since all your monsters are stronger than her, she can attack you directly!" Cyber Tutu rushed in with a pirouette kick to Cecilio's face.

Cecilio: 900

Alexis: 1700

"That had to hurt!" Syrus cringed.

"So, you think Cecilio's finished?" Chazz asked, hoping he was.

"No way, he's just getting warmed up." Jaden said smiling, knowing his friend well.

"Your move." Alexis said, ending her turn.

Her Cyber Blader's attack points went back to normal since there was now only one monster on the field (4200-2100/800).

Cecilio rubbed his jaw before drawing his next card. _'Her monsters make quite a power duo. One's good for a straight up brawl and the other can get at you directly. I have to find a way to break this combo.'_

He looked over his cards, trying to think of a plan. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards!"

Cecilio drew his cards and checked them out before giving a light smile. They were both traps and just what he needed to win this duel.

"I set two cards face-down and have Light Dragon attack Cyber Tutu with Burning Light!" Light Dragon gave off another fierce glow destroying the young ballerina.

Cecilio: 900

Alexis: 500

"I end my turn!" The dragon duelist finished, confident in what he's set up.

"This is going to be close!" Syrus said, watching the duel go back and forth.

"Alright!" Alexis drew her card. "I equip Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon, giving her 1500 attack and defense points!"

Her monster's hand turned into a tri-pronged like blaster (2100-3600/800-2300).

"Now, attack with Trident Shock!" The weapon charged up and fired electricity at the lone dragon.

"Not so fast!" The dragon duelist shouted activating a face-down with a picture of Frost Dragon protecting another dragon from an attack. "I activate Dragon Protector! If my opponent attacks, I can remove one dragon from play to stop the attack!"

Just before the blast hit Light Dragon, the spirit of Frost Dragon appeared and took the hit instead.

Alexis scowled. "I end my turn."

"Alexis almost had him!" Chazz growled.

"Yeah, now it's Cecilio who has her!" Jaden responded, having a strong feeling as to what that last face down is.

"What do you mean, Jaden?" Dorothy asked, looking at the Slifer.

"You're about to see." He answered, not taking his eyes off the duel.

Cecilio smiled confidently. "Arrepentido. Sorry, Alexis, but this duel's over."

"Huh?"

"I activate my final facedown!" The card flipped up to show a black dragon losing control. "Dragon Rage! I sacrifice one dragon on the field and all other monsters are destroyed. Then the controllers take damage equal to the destroyed monsters' combined attack points."

"Oh no!" Alexis shouted.

Light Dragon gave off a loud roar and a blinding light, making everyone shield their eyes. Cyber Blader screamed as she was destroyed and Alexis fell to her knees as she lost the rest of her life points.

Cecilio: 900

Alexis: 0

After the holograms faded, Cecilio walked over to Alexis and offered her his hand. "That was an amazing duel, Alexis!"

Alexis looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, it sure was!" She agreed, taking his hand, helping her up.

The spectators came over to congratulate Cecil, Chazz doing so grudgingly since he wanted Alexis to win. They all talked for a while longer before Dorothy and Alexis left, seeing as the sun was setting. Chazz turned into his room, while Cecilio, Jaden, and Syrus headed to their room, having learned that the room the dragon duelist had left his stuff in was theirs.

They stayed up and talked for a little while longer before getting ready for bed. Once the lights were out and everything was quiet, Cecilio was surprised at how quiet and overall peaceful it was here compared to back home.

"Oye, Jaden?" Cecil called over the side of the bed to the bottom bunk, Syrus was in the middle.

"Yeah?" came a sleepy reply. Jaden was about to doze off when Cecil got his attention.

"You notice how quiet it is here? Compared to back home?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jay said, now a little more awake thinking about back home. "Here you don't have to worry about break-ins or gangs jumping you."

"Yeah," Cecil said, in a hushed voice. "Almost makes you wish didn't have to go back to it at the end of the year."

"...Yeah." Jaden agreed.

They both fell silent after that, before turning over to go to sleep, the sleep being more restful here than back home. What they didn't know was that Syrus had still been awake during that talk and was now confused and worried for the two LA duelists.

 _'Gangs? Break-ins? Where in Los Angeles have those two been living?'_ Syrus wondered before finally drifting off to sleep, though it wasn't as restful as the other boys' were.

 **And that end the first chapter.**

 **Rose: This is going to get both interesting yet tense at the same time.**

 **Got that right, and this was my second attempt at a Spanish speaking character, hopefully I didn't screw up too bad.**

 **Casey: Say, how come you mentioned things about the area of LA where they're from?**

 **It's going to play a role later in the story. Anyway, read, review, and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here comes chapter two!**

 **Brian: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. She only owns her OC's. She's also going to use some of Princessanime08 and ShadowSpirit020's (formerly Lightclaw's Shadow) cards that they made so credit goes to them.**

Chapter 2: A New Rival

Today was going to be the first official match of the year. Everyone was chatting excitedly in the main arena as the two duelists were on the platform shuffling each other's decks. The first duelist was Chazz and the other one was a spiky brown haired Obelisk kid.

"Look who it is," The Obelisk said. "The guy who got booted from the blues. You're goin' down."

"Look, kid. You're an obnoxious little punk. And I can respect that," Chazz smirked. "But no snot-nosed freshman can stand up to the Chazz!"

Meanwhile, in the hall outside the arena, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Cecilio were running towards said arena.

"We're gonna be late for the first official duel of the year!" Jaden exclaimed.

"How come I never see you running this fast when you're late for a class?" Syrus asked.

"'Cause he saves his energy for sprinting out of class." Alexis answered.

"Which begs the question how he's top duelist." Cecilio added.

Jaden then managed to trip the American duelist, who then got up and called a few Spanish threats at his friend.

"Bonjour!" Bonaparte spoke into a microphone. "I'm sure by now you all know moi!"

The group soon came into the room, seeing Chazz facing an Obelisk on the arena.

"Who's the short, fat, bald guy?" Syrus asked, getting a repressed laugh from Cecil.

"For those who don't, I'm your vice-chancellor, Jean Louis Bonaparte!" He introduced. "But enough about me. This is about him, former Obelisk blue student Chazz Princeton! If he wins, he goes back to the blue dorm! Trust me; This is a duel you don't wanna miss!"

"Did you guys hear that?" Jaden asked, as they walked to some open seats. "If Chazz wins this duel, he gets a free pass back to Obelisk Blue!"

"I would have bet on you being chosen for that." Cecilio said.

"If you ask me, that should be Jaden." Syrus added. "What boob would pick Chazz?"

"This boob!" The three Slifer boys and Obelisk girl turned to see the Obelisk headmaster standing behind them.

"Dr. Crowler!" Syrus exclaimed.

"It's Chancellor Crowler now!" He corrected him. "And there's a reason I chose Chazz for this duel. Quite a brilliant reason, in fact."

"Somehow I doubt that." Alexis muttered.

"What was that?" Crowler glared. "Do you slackers know who joined this year's freshman class? Duelist league all-star Aster Phoenix!"

"He enrolled here?" Alexis gasped.

"As a student?" Syrus joined.

"So where is he?" Jaden asked, Cecil looking around the arena for any sign of the silver haired snob.

"Well, that's just it! For some reason, he never showed up!" Crowler chewed on a handkerchief.

 _Flashback_

 _Crowler was in his office having a bout of depression after Aster didn't show up. "He loves Duel Academy. He loves us not. He loves Duel Academy. He loves us not. He loves Duel Academy. He loves us-"_

 _"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Bonaparte snapped as he came into the room._

 _"I needed some "me" time. Is that alright with you?" Crowler snapped, defensively._

 _"Why? So you can torture flowers?" The vice-chancellor retorted._

 _"No. So I can deal with Aster debacle!" Crowler answered, deflating a little. "What did I do to make him hate us?"_

 _Crowler then went back to old flower trick. "He hates our school. He hates us not. He hates our school. He hates us not."_

 _He then got to the last petal. "He hates us." He said glumly then freaked out. "It's me! I've driven him away!"_

 _This lasted for about five seconds. "Oh, well, there's no sense dwelling in the past."_

 _He got up and ran over to his desk to hold up a hand made poster for a duel, with Chazz and another duelist's picture on it. "We can't find a star. So we'll have to create one! And Chazz Princeton is the perfect candidate to launch Duel Academy into the spotlight."_

 _"He can't be the face of our school!" Bonaparte protested. "He's a Slifer red for pete's sake!"_

 _"Not for long," Crowler assured. "This duel will be his chance to return to glory. It's called "marketing". Look it up! You see, crowds will come rushing to see if Chazz still has what it takes."_

 _Present_

After finishing the story, Crowler stood there looking pleased with himself.

"That's the most selfish, egotistical thing I've ever heard." Alexis said, disgusted.

"Agreed!" Cecilio said in the same manner.

"Thank you!" The chancellor grinned.

The group just sweatdropped.

"Give a big Duel Academy welcome to our challenger!" Bonaparte announced, getting their attention. "He's our top ranking freshman! So give it up for Mr. Reginald Van Howell III!"

The crowd cheer as the Obelisk raised his arm.

"This Reginald kid must be a pretty good duelist," Jaden commented. "It's his first year in this place and he's already in Obelisk blue."

"No joke. He's just like Chazz," Syrus compared. "Well, before he became a has-been."

 _'The whole school is abuzz,'_ Crowler thought in glee. _'Now all I need is for Chazz to win. Then his family's name and pocketbook will make me chancellor of the most powerful prep school on earth.'_

"All right. You know the drill. No direct attacks below the belt. But trash talk is encouraged." The short man said as he got off the platform, with some difficulty.

"Then allow me to kick off the insults!" Reggie said. "You're a nasty, stuck up snob! And no one here like you!"

"I'm waiting for the insult," Chazz replied, surprising the freshman with his attitude. "Maybe you haven't picked up on this, little Reggie! But I do things my way. And I didn't come here to win any popularity contests!"

"Tell us something we don't know!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, Chazz. I didn't take all those noogies and purple nurples as a sign of friendship." Syrus added.

Cecilio actually had to admit, he didn't mind Chazz's attitude. He actually admired most people like that. He was starting to think that Chazz might be a worthy rival for him.

"All right. Let's get on with this. Talk is cheap. And unlike you…" Chazz pointed to Reggie. "I don't do cheap."

"Now that the insults have been hurled," Bonaparte said. "Let's hurl some cards!"

"Sounds good!" Both duelists called, and the duel began.

The duel needless to say was fierce, both sides throwing their best at the other. In the end though, Chazz was victorious.

After the duel, Cecilio noticed Crowler and Bonaparte sneaking out of the room. Being the curious and suspicious street-wise boy he was, he followed them, with Syrus following him.

They saw them slip into the office to discuss something. Getting close to the wall, they listened in. They weren't sure what they were talking, but that didn't stop them from listening.

"But this makes an even bigger story for the press!" Crowler argued.

"Forget about the press!" Bonaparte snapped. "If you want this school to rise to greatness, there needs to be some changes made! I told you before, we need to bid the Slifers adieu!"

"You were serious?" Crowler asked.

"I don't kid, Crowler. It's high time we tear down the Slifer dorm!"

"Tear down the Slifer dorm?!" Syrus and Cecilio freaked out, Cecil more so because he didn't know the shorter Slifer was behind him.

They looked at each other for a minute before coming to the same conclusion. "We gotta tell Jaden!"

 _Slifer Dorm_

"What?!" Jaden shouted, after his roommates finished telling him what they had heard. Cecil was positive that he was heard across the island. "Did you just say "tear down the Slifer dorm"?! Are you two positive?"

"Unfortunately, yes!" The Spanish duelist confirmed.

"They wanna get rid of us," Syrus replied. "I'm tellin' ya, I saw this in a movie once. These guys in dark suits show up. Then they tell us we're gonna "sleep with the fishes", and no one hears from us again!"

"Syrus, that sounds like something from an old mobster movie." Cecilio said, doubting that would actually happen.

Jaden was too, until the room started shaking.

"Oh, no! We're too late!" He freaked.

"You're right! That means we're all gonna get whacked!" Syrus added.

"Let's get out of here!" Cecil suggested and they all ran out the door.

But once they got outside, they realized it was just construction crew adding on to the dorm. "Que es todo esto?"

"What's all this?" Jaden translated and asked.

"I'll tell you," Chazz called up to them. "These guys are building a private room onto this dump! I figure if I'm gonna be stuck in this place, I may as well be living in style."

That was when Cecil started yelling a bunch of curses and threats in Spanish at the spiky haired boy. Jaden then jumped on him and covered his mouth.

"Mind you language, Cecil!" He shouted at the other, trying to the calm his hometown friend down, while Chazz and Syrus stare at them for a moment since they didn't speak Spanish.

Jaden then turned to Syrus, still holding Cecilio. "Anyway, so much for your theory."

"I guess I got a little carried away," Syrus said sheepishly. "Sorry for the scare. I think I should lay off the late night movies for a while."

 _'But I wonder if what Syrus and Cecilio overheard was true. Do they really wanna tear done our dorm?'_ Jaden wondered, letting go of Cecilio when he felt he calmed down.

Cecil was still coming down off his adrenaline high, and knew a good way to get down off it faster. "Aye, Chazz!"

"What?"

"Get your duel disk!" Cecilio smirked. "I'll take you up on your offer."

Chazz looked at him for a second before realizing what he was saying. "Alright then! I'm gonna Chazz you up, Cecilio!"

They grabbed their duel disks and got ready to duel, Jaden and Syrus standing off to the side.

"Let's duel!"

Chazz: 4000

Cecilio: 4000

"I'll kick start this!" Chazz declared, drawing his first card.

"I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" A tank like monster with a cannon on both sides of its head appeared in front of him (1800/1500). "Then I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Cecil said, making his move. "I play the field spell Dragon Nesting Grounds!"

They were suddenly standing in field of nests with older dragons guarding their eggs. "This field spell gives all dragons 300 extra attack points and they can be summoned for one less tribute. Next, I summon Cross Dragon in attack mode!"

A medium sized green Eastern dragon appeared (1550-1850/1800).

"Now, I activate his special ability! Since there's a field spell in play, he can attack you directly!"

"Say what?!" Chazz gasped.

"Wow! That's a powerful special ability!" Syrus commented.

"I'll also be activating Mystical Space Typhoon, since I don't trust your face down." Cecil added, a powerful wind blowing in and destroying Chazz's face down.

"Now, Cross Dragon, attack!" The dragon rose up and fired a blast of fire at Chazz knocking off a good chunk of life points.

Chazz: 2150

Cecilio: 4000

"Then I'll lay a facedown and end my turn!" Cecil finished.

"My turn!" Chazz said. "I summon Armed Dragon LV5!"

A large, spiky, red and black dragon appeared, taking advantage of the the field spell (2400-2700/1700).

"Rats!" Cecilio grumbled. "He has dragons, too!"

"Now, Armed Dragon LV5, attack Cross Dragon!" Chazz shouted. The armed dragon started swinging its arms and charged at the green dragon.

"I activate my trap! Dragon Counter!" The dragon duelist called. The trap had a picture of a black dragon attacking Cyber Dragon. "When my opponent declares an attack, the target's attack points become the same as the attacking monster's!"

"Oh no!" Chazz cried, as Cross Dragon's power became the same as Armed Dragon's (1850-2700/1700).

Cross Dragon breathed fire at the oncoming dragon and Armed Dragon's arm made contact and both were destroyed.

"And since the other monster was destroyed, I get to special summon a dragon from my deck!" He fanned his deck to make his decision. "I summon Shadow Dragon in attack mode!"

Cecil's shadow stretched out in front of him, and the shadowy form of a long dragon with a large pair of wings and glowing green eyes appeared out of it and came to the field (2100-2400/1100).

"It won't help you!" Chazz growled. "I use Monster Reborn and revive my Armed Dragon LV5!"

The spiky dragon returned to the field (2400-2700/1700).

"Now, attack his new dragon!" The Armed Dragon repeated the same kind of attack and destroyed the dark dragon.

Chazz: 2150

Cecilio: 3700

"I end my turn and level my dragon up to 7!" The powerful dragon disappeared, and a bigger and spikier one took it's place (2800-3100/1000).

"Wow! This duel keeps going back and forth!" Syrus said, watching to the duel in awe.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling the big dogs are gonna be coming out real soon!" Jaden added. "Or should I say the big dragons!"

"My move!" Cecilio drew his card. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards!"

As he drew his new cards and looked at his hand, he saw a way to win.

"I summon Lightning Dragon in attack mode!" A flash of lightning, a dark blue bipedal dragon with dragonic feathery wings with two red spikes on each wing, red yellow fins on the sides of its face, and a gold scaled chest appeared with a mighty roar (1700-2000/1800).

"He's not strong enough to beat my dragon!" Chazz pointed out.

"He will be when I play this card!" Cecil activated a card with a picture of Lightning Dragon blasting several face down cards with lightning bolts. "It's called Lightning Blast and I can only activate it when I have Lightning Dragon on the field. For every card on my side of the field, I can destroy one of my opponent's cards. And with two cards on the field, you can guess who it'll be!"

Lightning Dragon roared and summoned storm clouds that rained lightning down on the opposing dragon, destroying it.

"No, my dragon!" Chazz's one defense was gone and he knew it. "You're wide open, Chazz. It's over."

"I'll still have life points left!" Chazz reminded, not backing down.

"True," Cecilio nodded, taking one more card from his hand. "Which is why I activate this equip spell, Storming Aura!"

Dark clouds surrounded Lightning Dragon giving him more power (2000-3000/1800). "I can only equip it to Lightning Dragon. Until the end phase, Lightning gains 1000 atk points!"

"It can't be!" Chazz cried.

"Oh, it be!" Cecilio replied. "Lightning Dragon, do your thing! End this duel!"

 _ **"At once, Lord Cecilio!"**_ Lightning Dragon obeyed, summoning lightning one more time and striking Chazz directly, knocking him down.

Chazz: 0

Cecilio: 3700

"Way to go, Cecil!" Jaden called to his friend, he and Syrus sharing a high five.

Cecilio walked up to Chazz as he was getting up, and offered him his hand. "Good duel, Chazz."

Chazz looked up at the newcomer and took his hand with a hint of a smile, allowing the help up.

"Don't think our next duel will end the same, Avana." He said and Cecilio returned the confident smile.

A new rivalry was born.

 **And we are done. With this chapter.**

 **Alex: Bet people will get a laugh at that outburst by Cecil.**

 **I hope. Anyway, I'll have to hop off soon since it's almost time for Criminal Minds, so like always, read, review, and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapter 3!**

 **Wayne: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. She only owns her OC's. She's also going to use some of Princessanime08 and ShadowSpirit020's (formerly Lightclaw's Shadow) cards that they made so credit goes to them.**

Chapter 3: A Hassleberry Hounding and a Gangster Pounding

It was afternoon and classes were out for the day, so mostly everyone was going about their business. Well, except a for a certain trio of Slifers who were now walking through the woods with two bags of duel disks.

"So, remind me again why we're lugging these replacement duel disks across campus?" Cecilio groaned, shifting the bag on his shoulders.

"It's because the Slifer storage was out of duel disks, so we had to get them from the main building," Syrus explained. "We have to do it because Jaden slept through one of Crowler's classes."

"Gracias, hermano, gracias." Cecilio said, sarcastically.

"Why's everyone losing theirs, anyway?" Jaden asked.

"Well…" Both of them turned to Syrus, who had a guilty look on his face.

"What's wrong, Syrus?" Cecilio asked.

"You know something, don't you?" Jaden deduced, Syrus now looking more reluctant to say anything else. "Come on, spill it!"

"I don't know for sure. But I've heard things," The vehicroid duelist admitted. "You know the west river, right? Over by the main bridge?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jaden asked.

"Well…" Syrus hesitated, before continuing. "There's this bully who hangs out over there, ah, so I hear, and he forces you to duel him. Uh, so I'm told."

"Yeah… And?" Cecil said, knowing there was more to the story.

"And, if you lose his gang takes your duel disk away!"

"What else do ya know? Come on." Jaden said.

"I'm just tellin' ya what I heard!" Syrus got defensive. "He might not even exist. For all I know,

this guy's just a myth. The big, ugly musclehead."

"Hey, where's your duel disk?" Jaden asked, noticing Sy's arm was bare.

The shorter Slifer, looked down and avoided the question. "Sy! Did you duel this guy and lose?"

"Yes! And he took my lunch money, too!" Syrus admitted.

"You know what this means, Jay?" Cecilio said, looking serious.

"Sounds like a job for the Enforcers!" Jaden smiled. "Let's take the long way home!"

"Wait! Do you mean-?" Syrus started, though he didn't need to finish.

"I sure do! Let's go!" Jaden said, as he and his hometown friend started into the woods. "We've got some duel disks to win back!"

"Oh, boy. I was afraid he'd do this," Syrus muttered, before running after them. "Be careful! He also gives wedgies! Ah, so I hear!"

 _West River_

After some walking, they reached a large clearing with a small river running through it. Spanning the river was a large yellow bridge.

As they got closer, they heard someone call out to them.

"Stop right there, civilians!" Standing in the center of the bridge was a muscular, Ra Yellow student with a dino bandana, and the sleeves ripped off his blazer. On his back were some duel disks, probably some of the ones he stole.

"That's him, Jaden. That's the guy," Syrus confirmed, sounding nervous. "Maybe we should just go. Who needs lunch money, anyway?"

"We're not gonna run, Sy." Cecil hissed, ready for an altercation.

"Draw your duel disk!" The stranger commanded.

"Sure." Jaden grinned as the guys helped him with his load.

"Hold on. Aren't you scared?" The Ra asked.

"Of a duel? No way! It's what we do." Cecilio answered, taking note of the six large bags next to the bully.

"Now, let's throw down!" Jaden exclaimed.

"But I haven't given my speech yet!" The other guy complained.

"What speech?" Jaden asked.

"My intro!" He clarified. "Now, then. Name's Hassleberry! Codename: Tyranno."

"Whatever you say." Jaden said, dismissively.

"Hey! What's with your goon squad?" Cecilio commented, seeing as five other guys with similar blazers joined their leader on the bridge.

"Show some respect!" Hassleberry snapped.

"That's right. You tell 'em, sarge!" One of the Ra's praised.

"State your name!" Another one commanded.

"Well, I-" Jaden started, but Syrus cut him off.

"Was just leaving!"

"Roll call, boys!" One of the Ra's called.

"Who are we?"

"Troop Tyranno!" They all yelled together.

"These guys are a few ingredients shy of an enchilada." Cecilio mumbled.

"That's what scares me." Syrus agreed.

"Sound off! Ready?! Sarge Tyranno is the best."

"He likes to wear his jacket as a vest. Sound off, one, two!"

"Sound off, three, four! Now, let's go!"

"Hold on!" One of the Ras looked at Syrus. "You look like the kid whose undies we hung on the flagpole yesterday."

"Yeah, what's your point!?" Syrus snapped, embarrassed.

"Juvenile, anyone?" Cecilio sweatdropped.

"Does it really matter?" Jaden interrupted. "Let's just throw down."

"Well, first…" Hassleberry said, his boys setting the bag on his back to the side. "Lemme lay down the rules of battle. Ya see those duel disks? You lose, those things is mine."

"And if I win…" Jaden interjected. "You give me… the ones you stole!"

"Say what?!"

"Who are you?"

"Just another wimp!" Their leader said, dismissively.

"Hey! Take that back! Hear me!?" Syrus demanded.

"Easy, Sy." Jaden whispered, he and Cecilio surprised by the sudden outburst.

"No one insults my best friend!" Syrus glared, proverbial flames coming off of him.

"Control your subordinate, will ya!?" Hassleberry commented.

The LA boys just sweatdropped.

"Yeah!"

"Or else we will!"

"Forget that pipsqueak. Eyes on the prize." The largest of the boys said.

' _When I'm done with this runt, they'll have to scrape him off the ground with a squeegee!'_ Hassleberry thought, thinking of victory with fire in his eyes.

"All right! You got a deal! And a duel!" He agreed, now having fire of his own, making his sidekicks back up a bit.

"Are you always this dramatic, bro?" Jaden asked, bluntly.

"Atteeen-tion!" Syrus called. "Time for combat, sarge!"

"Clearly you're not the only one," Cecilio muttered, before smirking. "Well, since everyone's being dramatic, let's add in a little flair of our own."

"I'm in!" Jaden returned the smirk, before turning back to the gang, with a nearly sinister look on his face. "You asked who we are. We're a couple of boys from the south side of LA. I'm Jaden, street name: Rogue."

He gestured to Cecilio, who had the same look on his face. "And this is my partner, Cecilio, street name: Venom. Now, we're going to show you how we do things back home"

Everyone was surprised by the change in the both of them. They definitely looked like they were ready for a fight.

A few seconds later, Hassleberry's group, Syrus, and Cecilio stood on the bridge while Hassleberry and Jaden across from each other with the river in between them.

"Ready for boot camp, son?" Hassleberry called out.

"Hey, you! Stop calling him "son"!" Syrus yelled at him. "He's in his second year!"

"Then he's number two!"

"And who's one?!"

"Troop Tyranno!"

"Will you give it up?" Syrus snapped at them. "You're not in the army!"

They ignored him. "Who's the best? Troop Tyranno! And who's gonna win!?"

"Troop Jaden!" Syrus interjected.

' _Idiotas!'_ Cecilio rolled his eyes.

"Are Cecil and I the only ones here who haven't gone insane?" Jaden muttered.

"Rally up! All hands on deck!" Hassleberry called at random.

"He just answered that question loud and clear," Jaden sighed, before smiling again. "Fine. If you can't beat 'em, you gotta join 'em. Game on, General!"

"You mockin' me?! I'm a sergeant, Junior!" Hassleberry growled, activating his duel disk. "And this ain't no game! This is combat!"

Hassleberry: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"All right, then get your "combat" on!" Jaden drew his sixth card. "Ready, Chief!? I declare war, by summoning Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense mode!"

A muscular wild man in a loincloth with a large sword appeared in a defensive crouch (1500/1600). "Now I'll call it a turn."

"Not a bad start." Cecillio stated.

"Who's the best? Troop Jaden!" Syrus cheered.

All that did was spark some pep in Hassleberry's followers as they brought out instruments and a flag and became more obnoxious than before.

"Ya call that a cheer!? Well, step to the rear!" They shouted.

"Trench warfare time! Here goes!" Hassleberry stated, drawing his sixth card.

"Gilasaurus, front and center!" They watched as a thin, brown dinosaur appeared on the field (1400/400).

"It could be worse." Syrus muttered, having his ears covered from before.

"And now things are about to get a lot worse. 'Cause that right there was a special summon," The dino duelist declared. "Which, in layman's terms, means I can play another monster! So, Gilasaurus, you are dismissed! Now, Dark Driceratops, report to the field in attack mode!"

The first dino vanished as a green Driceratops with feathers and wings appeared (2400/1500).

"Not bad!" Jaden praised. "You played a monster with 2400 attack points in your first turn!"

"This is war! Don't give the enemy any props!" Syrus shouted.

"Chill, Sy! Jaden's got this under control." Cecil said with confidence.

"It's time to go commando!" The new Ra shouted. "Dark Driceratops, attack! Flying Phantom Nose Dive!"

The winged dino took to the sky, diving straight at Wildheart, destroying him. Before Jaden could recover from the blowback, he was hit in the back of the head by the monster's tail, bringing him to his knees.

Hassleberry: 4000

Jaden: 3200

"At ease, Private!" Hassleberry laughed.

"You okay, Jay?" Cecil asked.

"Get up, son!" The Ra 'sergeant' taunted. "My prehistoric patrol isn't through with you yet! But since I'm nice, I'll give a chance to recoup. But not for long. I'll be layin' on the hurt soon enough! That's what ya get when ya mess with the best!"

Jaden was starting to get annoyed with this guy, growling as he got up.

"Hassleberry, Hassleberry!"

"He's our man!"

"If he can't win…"

"We will!" Syrus countered, shouting at the cheer squad. "Now take it down a decibel!"

"Sorry, Little Man, but the Sarge needs support!" A Ra shouted through a megaphone, making Syrus wince since it was right next to his ear. "If it's too loud, then get lost. Go, Sarge!"

Cecil had had it by this point and proceeded to "Saitama" the guy with the megaphone by hitting him with an uppercut. Said guy then landed on his head and passed out, anime style. This made everyone pause for a second.

"Beat the khaki pants off this guy before I beat up his cheer squad!" Cecilio called to his old friend.

"Whatta ya think I'm tryin' ta do? Let him win so you can go on a massacre?" Jaden asked, sarcastically.

Syrus laughed at the comment.

"Oh, he's only half joking." Cecil told him.

This made everyone take a big step to the side.

"Moving on," Jaden drew his next card. "Hey, Lieutenant! My move!"

"For the last time, it's Sergeant! Now play somethin'!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Monster Reincarnation!" Jaden held up the spell. "So, I'll send this to the graveyard in order to bring back my Wildheart! How do ya like that?"

"You want that wimp in your platoon?" Hassleberry snickered.

"Negative. But what I do want...Is this in my graveyard!" Jaden informed, as a hologram on a red man with bones around it's body.

"Sam hill! That's Necroshade!" The Ra cried out when the image appeared.

"Bingo! And I'm guessing you know what that means. Right, Captain?" Jaden said, as the image faded. "That I can automatically summon this! Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

The hero that appeared was all gold with blades on it's arms (2600/1800). "Go, Bladedge! Attack his Dark Driceratops! Slice and Dice Attack!"

Bladedge jumped at the beast and destroyed it.

Hassleberry: 3800

Jaden: 3200

"And that should do for now." The Slifer concluded.

"You haven't lost your touch, mi amigo!" Cecilio smiled.

"Awesome! Way to play, Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"Thanks, guys!"

Syrus grinned at Hassleberry's group. "Oh, speechless, huh?"

The group just looked at each other.

' _This civilian ain't half bad,'_ Hassleberry thought. ' _But the sergeant still has a few tactics up his sleeve.'_

When he glanced at his group, they got back to their cheers. "Ra, ra, ra! Go Sarge!"

That was when the megaphone guy got up. "Did we win?"

"Whoa, that was quick…" Cecilio muttered.

Then a "horrible" thought came to mind. "Oh no… I'm going soft!" He cried, clutching at his head.

"Get a hold of yourself, Cecil!" Jaden called him.

"What's with him?"

"The last guy who was on the receiving end of that blow was out for three days." Jaden explained, like he was talking about the weather.

"Oh, so that's why I have a headache." The Ra realized, rubbing his head.

"Must have messed with his memory, too…" Syrus muttered.

"Back to the duel!" Hassleberry called, drawing his card.

"I play this! It's a field spell card known as Jurassic World!" The bridge and river changed into a prehistoric world with a thick forest and a volcano.

"Jurassic World?! No way!" Jaden gasped. "Pretty sweet move!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, soldier! Now get this. Everyone of my dinos, and winged-beasts gains 300 attack and defense points!" Hassleberry explained. "And not only that! They can't be affected by any of your trap cards. And not only that, guess what!? If they happened to be attacked while in attack mode, then they have the right to dig into the trenches and switch themselves into defense mode."

"Now, that's what I call a major advantage!" Syrus commented, wide eyed.

"Oh chico, Jaden's going to have a rough time now." Cecilio added.

"It's battle time!" Hassleberry continued his move. "Archeonys! Report for duty! In attack mode, of course!"

A blue and yellow, prehistoric, bird creature appeared (300/1300).

"And thanks to my Jurassic World, my monster gains 300 more attack points!" The feathered monster glowed (300-600/1300-1600).

"Only 600 points?! Bladedge can beat that!" Syrus said.

"That's not the target!" Hassleberry grinned.

"Huh?"

"You are, Private! Archeonys can attack your life points directly!"

Syrus gasped and Cecilio growled.

"Now, Archeonys! Do your duty! Debilitate the enemy with Screamin' Eagle Attack!" Archeonys flew in close and let out a loud shriek.

Jaden cringed as the sound hit his ears and kicked up the dirt in front of him. "Now drop 'n gimme 600! 600 life points, that is!"

Jaden: 2600

Hassleberry: 3800

"Jaden just got sucker punched!" Cecilio muttered.

"I'll place one card face down and defer to you," The new Ra said. "Face it, son. It's over. Before long, you'll be extinct. Wouldn't you agree, squadron?"

But when he glanced over at his pals, they were all sitting on the ground. "You men were supposed to cheer just now!"

"Uh, sorry," One Ra grinned sheepishly. "We were moved internally. We'll have an outward display next time, sir."

"Yeah, and we'll cheer for ya, too." Added to guy with the megaphone.

' _I must not have hit this guy hard enough.'_ Cecil thought.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Hassleberry groaned.

"Hey, Major? Keep those eyes on the prize." Jaden grinned, taking his turn.

"Ready!? I play… My Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!" The wild hero came back to the field (1500/1600).

"That's really strange," The megaphone guy said, talking through the megaphone. He turned to the Slifers. "Why would he play that Wild-"

"My ears!" Syrus cried in pain.

"You want another go round, buddy?!" The dragon duelist threatened.

"Ah, whoops," He apologized, lowering the noise maker. "I mean, why would he play that Wildheart card again?"

"Much better!" Syrus replied loudly before explaining. "Here's the deal: Jaden's the best. Ya just don't question his strategies."

"Besides, Jaden knows his deck inside and out like the back of his hand," Cecilio chimed in. "Trying to figure him out only encourages him to be more unreadable."

"Ooh."

"This is insubordination!" The dino duelist exclaimed.

"Alright, Bladedge," Jaden announced, getting Hassleberry's attention. "Destroy his Archeonys now! Slice and Dice Attack!"

"I'm fortified with this!" Hassleberry countered, revealing a trap. "Amber Pitfall!"

The trap card sprayed some kind of amber substance that forced Bladedge to back off. "Any idea what this does? It deflects an attacking monster and forces it into defense mode! Now, he's gotta stay like that! That means no more offensive from now on!"

"But you're forgetting something!" Jaden shot back.

"What's that?"

"I still have Wildheart! Now attack with Wild Slash!" The wild man hero charged at the bird dinosaur, sword at the ready.

"Now _you're_ forgetting something! My field spell card!" Hassleberry reminded him. "When my feathered friend is attacked, he has the option of switching to defense mode!"

"What's the point?"

"The point is: it survives!" The dino crossed it's wings in front of it.

"But Jaden's monster's still stronger!" Syrus pointed out.

"Not exactly, Little Man!" Hassleberry smirked.

"Why not?!"

"'Cause mine gets a defense point boost!" Wildheart brought the sword down, but due to Archeonys' defense points being stronger, the sword broke and Jaden took damage.

Jaden: 2500

Hassleberry: 3800

"I'll throw down two facedowns and call it a turn," Jaden concluded, smiling sheepishly. "That'll teach me. Oh, well. Live and learn."

Cecilio's eyes widened. ' _It's rare to see Jaden openly smile back home. Here, he does it so easily.'_

"That's weird."

"He's smiling."

"Jaden always has a good time," Syrus told Hassleberry's troops. "Unlike the Sarge."

That got a laugh from the guys and a glare from the dino duelist. ' _My battalion is desertin' me. This always happens. I find a troop of soldiers I can trust, and they end up sidin' with the enemy.'_

The angry flames came back with a snarl, making Jaden jump slightly.

"No more Mr. Nice Sarge!" He growled as he drew for his turn. "Now brace yourself. 'Cause I play this! My Earthquake spell card! Now every face-up monster on the field is forced into defense mode!"

"Whoa!" Cecil cried as the ground began to shake.

The area began to rumble as the duelists struggled to stay on their feet. During the quake, Jaden's Wildheart got down on his knees in defense mode, and Cecil feel back on his backside.

"You okay?" One of the Ras asked.

"Si," Cecil nodded. "Gracias."

"De nada."

"You speak Spanish?"

"My family and I lived in Spain for a few years, so I know a few words."

"Oh."

"I'm far from done!" Hassleberry continued, activating another spell. "Modified Ultra Evolution! This card lets me reverse the whole evolutionary process! So I'll just sacrifice one of my winged beasts… To summon a dino!"

Archeonys started disappearing at that point. "Ya' see, they say some birds evolved from dinosaurs."

"Really?" Jaden asked, curious.

"Yup! And so when Archeonys undergoes reverse evolution, it becomes a dinosaur! A Black Tyranno, to be exact!" The winged beast was then replaced by a giant and deadly looking black tyrannosaurus (2600-2900/1800-2100). "And surprise! Thanks to my dino's special ability, it can attack you directly!"

"This is gonna hurt!" Cecilio gasped.

Jaden grunted, bracing for impact.

"Alright, Black Tyranno! You're on! Nooooow sic 'em!" The Ra shouted, the giant dino roaring as it stomped towards Jaden, kicking up a lot of dust.

Hassleberry seemed to think that the attack connected and he had won. "Mission accomplished!"

"Look!" One of the squad members called out.

"Look at what?! Huh?!" That's when he noticed that Jaden was still in the game.

Jaden: 100

Hassleberry: 3800

"How is it you still have life points, boy?"

"I activated my facedown card," Jaden replied, glancing over at a card that showed a jewel being heavily guarded. "Insurance! It takes one facedown trap or spell card on the field and returns it to my hand."

"Oh, yeah," He also added. "When Insurance returns to my hand, my life points increase by 500!"

"But it's on the field!" The dino duelist protested. "Not in your hand, son!"

"That's true, but…" Jaden showed a card that was the exact same trap on the field. "I've got two Insurance cards."

"Nice one, Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"Fast thinking!" Cecilio added.

"Sergeant Jaden is the best!" The Ra with the megaphone cheered.

That was a blow to Hassleberry's pride. "Deserted! Again."

This made him drop to the ground, looking defeated. "Oh, it's nothing new. Guess the only person I can trust is me. Time and time again, it's always the same. I gather a battalion of supporters, and when I need 'em most… They just up and desert me. But why? I'm a great leader, and I always win. Who wouldn't wanna root for me? Take this duel. I'm beatin' you the same way I beat my last twelve rivals, and no one's cheerin'!"

"Well, Colonel, maybe they're just bored." Jaden said, getting the first year's attention.

"Yeah, I hate using the same moves every single duel," Cecil agreed. "I like to use different strategies when I can."

"Come on! Bored with my duelin'?" He replied. "Now, that's just crazy talk."

"Think about it, Dingleberry," Jaden argued. "You said yourself you've used the same moves for twelve duels in a row. So… don't you think it's time you evolved?"

"Eh?"

"Nice dinosaur reference, Jay!" Syrus praised.

"He knows a few hero references, too." Cecil added.

"I'm not bored anymore." Said megaphone guy.

"You were right." Hassleberry got up with wide eyes.

"I always am." Jaden smiled.

"No, you're not." Cecil looked at him.

"Shut up, Cecil," Jay rolled his eyes, but still smiling. He drew his next card. "Ready?! I play Pot of Greed! So I can draw two cards."

"This outta be good." Cecilio smirked.

"Now, getting back to whole evolution thing, I play this! My own field spell card!" Jaden continued.

Hassleberry gasped, knowing he was losing his advantage.

"Sorry, but the Stone Age is over!" The jungle quickly frosted over, turning into a frozen tundra.

"Is this… the Ice Age?!" The dino duelist breathed, looking around.

"Just wait," Jaden responded, getting his attention. "The field's still evolving."

Just then, a city started sprouting out of the ice, starling the dino duelist. The battalion was also surprised. Cecilio just smirked, he knew Jaden had this won.

"My spell card is called Skyscraper," The hero duelist explained. "And it changes everything!"

"I hate change! Ya hear me?" Hassleberry growled, before he realized something. ' _Wait! That's been my problem all along. I've been stuck in the past, always relyin' on the same old tactics instead of learnin' from my mistakes and evolvin'!'_

"Exactly!" Hassleberry heard Jaden say, turning to him with grin. "Don't worry, Corporal, you weren't thinking out loud. I assumed by the look on your face that you figured it out."

"Now, since your field card is gone, so are 300 of Black Tyranno's attack points!" The dinosaur growled lowly as it's strength fell (2900-2600/2100-1800).

"And if you like that, you'll love this," Jaden continued, taking two more cards from his hand. "'Cause it's time for some fusion action!"

"I merge Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Wildheart in order to create, my newest hero!" Wildheart combined with a green feathered. There was a flash and a new hero appeared. He looked mostly like Wildheart with Avian's hands, wings, and feet. However, his wings had some black markings on them, and he had different markings on his body (1900/2300). "Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!"

"And he's got a pretty sweet side effect! If I toss a card, your trap is automatically destroyed!" Jaden sent a card to the grave, and the image of Amber Pitfall shattered.

"And now that your Amber Pitfall is gone, I can switch Bladedge back to attack mode!" The armored hero got back up, ready for a fight.

"You don't say!" Hassleberry breathed, almost speechless at the play.

"Ready boys?! Make some noise!" Syrus cheered.

"Jaden! Jaden! Jaden!" The Ra's started cheering.

Cecilio looked at this and just chuckled under his breath. These guys may be idiots, but they were fun.

"Thanks to my Skyscraper card, Wild Wingman's attack points increase by a thousand." (1900-2900/2300).

"Ok, Wingman, get your attack on! Wing Impulse!" Jaden commanded.

Wingman flew up and spread his wings wide. Then, his wings seemed to send out sonic-pulses, which destroyed the dino in a big explosion.

Hassleberry: 3500

Jaden: 100

"That's not all! There's Bladedge, and he can attack you directly!"

"Oh, boy." The freshman groaned. This was gonna hurt.

Bladedge jumped into the air and dive struck Hassleberry, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Hassleberry: 900

Jaden: 100

"Troop Jaden rocks!" Syrus and cheer quad cawed.

"The score's even, now all Jaden as to do is bring it home." Cecil muttered, trying to guess what his friend would do.

"I still got 900 life points left," Hassleberry smirked. "Close, but no Medal of Honor for you."

Jaden just returned the smirk and held up a card, catching Hassleberry's attention. "I'm not finished. I still have this. De-Fusion!"

' _Yes!'_ The dragon duelist cheered in his head.

"So Wildheart and Avian can separate," Said heroes reappeared on the field, staring down the other duelist. "Which means each one of them can attack now."

"Go, Avian! Quill Cascade!" Avian took flight and flapped his wings, sending a strong gust of wind with arrow feathers at the opposition.

As the attack came, Hassleberry smiled. "What a battle. Jaden, you've got spirit, soldier."

Nobody noticed that his eyes turned into dinosaur slits for a split second.

The attack hit, ending the duel.

Hassleberry: 0

Jaden: 100

"That's game!" Hassleberry grunted, then grinned.

"Way to go, hermano!" Cecil grinned, coming up to his friend and sharing a high five.

"I gotta hand it to ya, son," They looked to see Hassleberry approach them. "That was one of the most intense-"

"Watch out for the-!" Cecil tried to warn him, but it was too late.

"Whoa!" The freshman Ra stumbled and fell into the river, forgetting it was there as the Skyscraper field disappeared and the river and bridge reappeared.

"River." The dragon duelist finished belatedly.

"Huckleberry!?" Jaden cried, rushing over to the side and kneeling down.

"You ok?" Cecil asked, coming up beside him.

"I owe you some duel disks." The Ra grinned.

"Oh, yeah! I was having such an awesome time, I almost forgot!" The Slifer admitted with a laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cecilio rolled his eyes, but he also laughed.

"Thanks, Admiral!" Jaden smiled, missing the title again.

"It's sarg- oh, never mind." Hassleberry just gave up, knowing he wasn't gonna win this either.

 _Later that evening_

Back at the Slifer dorm, Chazz's construction crew was almost finished with the additions they were adding. Crowler and Bonaparte were spying on the crew with the use of binoculars.

"It appears project "Renovation Red" is almost complete," The chancellor stated. "This oughta drum up some publicity."

"This is all a faux pas," The vice-chancellor argued. "We should demolish that dorm, not let some rich slacker step in and give it an extreme makeover!"

Suddenly, his view was blocked by a giant green bag being carried by Hassleberry as he walked towards the Slifer dorm, more specifically Jaden, Syrus, and Cecilio's room. "What in the name of…"

Once inside, the Ra dino duelist dumped his stuff in the middle of the floor. It was mostly of pots, pans, canteens, and cups. This made the four occupants, Chazz was there, look at him confused.

"Uh, Sarge?" Syrus spoke up. "Not to sound rude, but is there a reason you dumped your gear all over our floor? 'Cause I know you don't think you're shacking up with us, right?!"

"Yeah! This place is cramped enough," Chazz added from the top bunk. "We don't need any freeloaders!"

"Yeah, but…" Jaden was gonna say something, but Syrus jumped in.

"You're right, Chazz. And you oughta know about freeloaders."

"He's got ya there, Chazz," Cecilio said from the middle bunk, half listening and half reading a graphic novel. "Now get out of my bed."

"Yeah, well," Chazz tried to correct himself. "What I meant to say was, we don't need anymore freeloaders."

"So you admit it." Cecil replied, exploiting the flaw in Chazz's statement.

Jaden laughed, knowing no one could match witty-banter and sarcasm with Cecilio.

"My mind's made up!" Everyone turned to Hassleberry. "I'm givin' Troop Tyranno some time off for R and R. Anyway, Jaden showed me that I have a lot to learn."

"Oh no ya don't!" Syrus yelled, knowing where this was going. "He's already got a wingman!"

"Yeah, it's me." Cecilio added, making the little Slifer face-fall.

"Besides, if you wanna learn, you should really be following me around." The black coat Slifer smirked.

However, he was ignored. "Hello!? Anyone home?!"

The Ra then stood up and offered a handshake to the E-Hero duelist. "Hassleberry reporting for duty. This is truly an honor, Sergeant."

"You can call me Jaden." He replied.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Cecilio gave the younger student a smile. Despite the first meeting, he could tell this kid's good.

 **And this chapter's done.**

 **Isaac: Finally updates this one.**

 **Kevin: Get off her case, Isaac.**

 **Read, review, and stay tuned.**


End file.
